Dolls
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: No matter where we are...how long we live or how much we try, certain parts of life live on, watching over us. They look just like me and just like you. Him, her and it. They're beautiful, eternal and frightning. Like...Dolls. SanUso, ZoLu, SaNa, FrRo.


I read too many comic books…This is for **Ceesthepanda **Because for SOME reason…her PM made me want to write again…it cured my writers block o-o

**Celestial**

Strength was a quiet deity, only talking when needed unlike his lover, Courage. He pulled the midnight covers back, stretching and yawning softly. He knew he was late for the meeting, but at this point…what need did he have to rush?

Running blunt, calloused fingers through short green hair, his mind briefly wandered to his current doll. Zoro should be in the middle of a good fight by now, with all of the other dolls… "Stupid love cook…" He chuckled. His dolls were always so amusing. With a lazy wave of his hand a mirror appeared before him and he studied his reflection for a while before leaving through the ivory doors.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Time, stereotypically, hated people who were late. Strength was, as usual, late once again but so were Desire. She pushed back her velvet black hair in annoyance, looking around at the table of Bodies.

Fear was slumped over the obsidian table, making horrific sketches in his ever-present diary, long curly hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. Next to the tanned man was an even shorter…creature. Time would never understand why Wrath chose this form. Small and furry, antlers on his head. He looked so odd…but then again she didn't understand why she chose the form of a human herself. She loved dark hair, to be honest.

On her left sat Joy and Death. Joy was a gregarious fellow, aqua blue hair and flashy sunglasses (despite the fact that he didn't NEED them) and a speedo. Once again, Time cursed the inventor of the garment, wishing she could cut that part out of her strip. Death sat next to him, his skeletal body shaking with laughter at one of his self-degrading jokes. Across from her was Courage. His relaxed pose and lazy smile spoke volumes in the huge congress hall, making Time's heart race just so…

The doors opened and Strength swaggered through, countering her scowl with a smirk. The muscled Body kissed Courage's scar and sat down on his right. Next to two empty chairs. "Where the hell are Desire?" Wrath growled, tapping his hoof impatiently on the marble floor. On the 15th 'tap' Desire walked in and no matter how hard they tried…every head turned to watch.

A tall, lithe blonde man, handsome in everyway walked down the steps, his body was clad in loose black pants and a deep blue shirt, bringing out his eyes full force. Once he reached the bottom he turned, holding his hand out towards the top where a red headed woman stood. Slipping her small, hand into his, she gracefully floated down the steps, her black silk gown blessing the floor with it's touch.

Together they sauntered to their seats, ignoring the table's collective intake of breath…it was never good for Desire to be together. It was difficult to concentrate with two dazzling Bodies in the room, but even more hazardous for mortals. They tended to explode.

Strength was the first to take his eyes away, boring his beady green eyes into Time. "So what is this about? We haven't got time to waste…" His harsh voice broke the spell Desire had inadvertently cast and everything was in motion once more. Except for…

Time looked at Fear. While he was still looking at Desire he…wasn't. He, unlike everyone else, could actually focus on one. His eyes were glued to male Desire, filled with sadness. The redhead saw this and put her hand over the blonde's and, in reflex, he kissed it. Time watched with slight disappointment as Fear turned back to his book, drawing erratically.

Seeing the triumphant smirk on the red head's face made Time clench her fist in anger. Wrath looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Joy stretched, shaking his hairy legs. "Much as I hate to admit this…Strength is right. We may be immortal, for lack of a better term, but we've all got better things we could be doing." A chorus of agreements followed his statement and the dark haired woman suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and raised her hand.

A simple image…a miniature form of Kindness stood on the table. She bowed, her long light blue hair spilling over her shoulders. "Hello brothers and sisters. I am still in the process stopping the Alabasta War. My doll is trying her best but as you can see…I am once again asking for help. War is not my field-" At this Wrath practically glowed with pride "-and our dolls are in danger. Some of you do not care much for your dolls but I am particularly fond of this one…" At this point everyone tuned out. Kindness was a lovely girl but sometimes she tended to talk too much, leaving them all bored out of their minds.

After a while Kindness bowed again and faded from sight.

Desire raised their hands, along with Courage, Strength, Death and Wrath. Fear stared down at his book, running his hands across his jade pencil, wondering whether or not he should help out…and then his twin took his hand and raised it. Courage smiled at him faintly.

Joy smiled happily, leaning back in his chair. "Tell me when it's all done and gone. I'll be there with bells on" The eldest sibling tried not to sigh. Great…she was stuck with Joy…for how ever long this war lasted.

She suddenly wished for a Divine Change.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fear had an overactive imagination. Which was present in all of his dolls, making them wonderful artists and storytellers. They were innovative and smart, sometimes even putting Fear to shame. But he had no problems with that. He rather enjoyed watching them all march to their own drum…watching them die…live, laugh and cry. Watching the blonde one…

He shook his head and lightly flicked his long nose. _Bad. Bad. Bad._ If he lost his concentration then Desire would hear him…he didn't much like the red head. She struck, mind the pun, fear into his heart. The tall man lifted himself up on the ivory balcony and hung upside down, watching his hair tie fall into the abyss.

"Fear."

He didn't move, the exciting warmth of his twin filled his body, calming him. "You ever wonder where we come from? Or how we came to be?"

Courage leaned over the stone, looking down at Fear. "Not really. Humans say it's best to live in the 'Here and Now'. So why should I worry over what has already happened?"

The dark skinned male scratched his cheek, feeling tired. "I guess."

Courage pulled Fear upright and hugged him, kissing his forehead. "You are my twin. Don't let others underestimate you" He looked into dark eyes identical to his own until the younger twin surrendered and laughed, kicking him playfully in the stomach.

"I understand, Courage." And he put a finger under Courage's eye, tracing the self-made scar from years ago.

"I know."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Usopp jumped upright in his bunk, tossing Chopper from his chest.

"Ow!" complained the doctor and he climbed back up in the bed, looking at his friend. "Did you have a nightmare?"

The sniper was silent for a second before he responded. "Me? Nightmares? No way! I'm too courageous and awesome to have nightmares! I sensed you were about to have one so I woke you up!"

The reindeer's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" _Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle._ "You're so cool Usopp!"

A pair of shoes hit the two idiots in the head, courtesy of the ship's cook.

"Shut up and go to sleep!"

**End**

And there goes chapter one. Ergh. This is my LAST attempt at a chapter fic

So. In case you didn't catch that…

Luffy is Courage. Zoro is Strength. Nami and Sanji are Desire. Usopp is Fear. Chopper is Wrath. Robin is Time. Franky is Joy. Brooke is Death. Vivi is Kindness. About Brooke's name. I like the E. So sue me.

You'll understand why Nami and Sanji are both Desire. And why Zoro is Strength. "Divine Change" is a…I'll explain…LATER…

Laterz Dudette


End file.
